Plumas y Garras (Autora: MIkimoco)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Todos conocen la rivalidad eterna entre el gato y el ratón. Pero los felinos también pueden causar problemas a los pájaros. En este caso, al cuervo...


_¡Buenos días/noches!_

 _¿Recuerdan que, hace un tiempo, dije que no quería escribir fanfic porque no me interesaba hacerlo? Bueno, las cosas cambian. Por fin me decidí a contribuir al fandom de My Little Pony en cuanto a escritura :D_

 _Esta historia tiene como protagonista a mi OC, Raven Beak. Los que ven mi cuenta en DeviantArt saben quién es. Los que no, les recomiendo hacerlo, ya que conocerán mejor su aspecto y del resto de los personajes. Por si se lo preguntan, no, no incluirá a las Mane 6 ni otros ponys de la serie._

 _El fanfic estará dividido en tres partes, siendo esta la primera. Por ahora, tal vez despues lo cambie._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **Plumas y Garras**

 **Escrito por MIkimoco**

 **Primera parte**

—¡Mira Feli, mira!—, gritó Raven. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de las montañas cercanas. Levantó la mirada para observar la nieve que coronaba las cimas, pero tuvo que parpadear para alejar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos gracias al viento frío de la noche. Volvió a entrar a la casa rodante y se dio la vuelta hacia su hermana. Está, como siempre, no le prestó mucho atención y continuó con su hocico pegado al libro que estaba leyendo. En lugar de insistir a su hermana para que disfrutara el paisaje, Raven decidió dejarla en paz y se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa. Ya sabía perfectamente que la única respuesta que siempre obtendria de Feline Paws cuando la animaba a disfrutar sus viajes era un no, pero aún así no perdía las esperanzas de sacarle una sonrisa. A veces lo conseguía, pero era complicado. Su hermana nunca logró adaptarse al estilo de vida de la familia, a pesar de las palabras de sus padres, que con frecuencia le aseguraban que iba a acostumbrarse, que era difícil los primeros años. Pero ya habían pasado dieciséis años para Feline, y aún resoplaba con frustración cada vez que sus padres anunciaban que abandonarían un pueblo para ir a otro.

Los padres de las dos hermanas eran etnógrafos, una profesión poco común. Su trabajo (más bien su pasión en la vida) era estudiar las costumbres y modos de vida de los pueblos que visitaban. Era un trabajo de investigación que requería una gran dedicación. Debían mezclarse entre los habitantes, para estudiar de cerca sus tradiciones y sentirlas en carne propia. Debían hablar con todos, y por la noche escribían todo lo aprendido. Menos las habitaciones, cada rincón de la casa rodante estaba llena de notas, libros, mapas, fotos y demás instrumentos. Sus padres ordenaban y limpiaban, pero al otro dia el desorden volvía a acumularse. A Raven no le molestaba, a Feline sí, porque muchas veces perdía sus libros entre el lío de papeles.

Para ser sinceros, a Feline le molestaban muchas cosas en esta vida que llevaban. No tenían una residencia fija, se mudaban de pueblo en pueblo cada cuatro meses aproximadamente, y detrás de si tenían que dejar a los amigos que habían hecho e incluso algunas pertenencias, ya que la casa rodante era grande, pero no tanto. Feline, con razón, odiaba esto, además si tomamos en cuenta que le resultaba difícil hacer amigos, era comprensible que le incomodara ir a un pueblo donde no conocía a nadie, y la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba dentro de la casa rodante. En cambio, Raven no tenía problemas. Su personalidad más carismática le permitia adaptarse muy bien a los nuevos ambientes, y su optimismo le ayudaba a luchar con la tristeza de tener que separarse de los amigos que había hecho. Lo único que le daba pena, era ver el sueño de Feline roto.

—¿Cuanto falta para llegar?—, preguntó Raven desde su asiento.

—Unas 3 horas. Vamos a hacer una parada para dormir en las Cataratas de Neighagra. Luego tenemos que pasar cerca de Hollow Shades y de ahi, directo a Manehattan—, explicó su padre por millonésima vez desde el asiento del conductor. Hace unos años, antes que sus hijas nacieran, los dos unicornios tenian que hacer sus viajes en tren, algo sumamente incomodo. Durante una visita a Vanhoover, conocieron a un experto en mecánica mágica, e idearon juntos una bateria especial que se recargaba con energía cinética. Por las mañanas, los dos adultos debían tirar de la casa rodante (al igual que un carruaje común) por dos o tres kilómetros, hasta que el motor conectado a la batería se recargaba con el movimiento de las ruedas y podían subir al volante y conducir por turnos. El ronroneo del motor aumentaba el deseo de dormir de Raven. Sus párpados le pesaban. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos.

—Hey, Raven, despierta—, escuchó la voz de Feline y sintió que la tocaba con un casco.

—Uy, gracias. Casi me duermo—, Raven se irguió en el asiento. —No quiero perderme las cataratas de noche.

—Si, ya sé—, dijo Feline, volviendo a concentrarse en el libro. Raven la miró con curiosidad. Le parecía extraño que su hermana se había dado cuenta que estaba por dormirse. Por lo general, Feline se olvidaba del mundo exterior cuando leia. Eso significaba una cosa: sus ojos seguían la lectura, pero su mente estaba ocupada con otros asuntos.

—¿En qué estás pensando?—, le preguntó.

—En nada. Estoy leyendo, ¿no lo ves?—, respondió. No sonaba enojada, parecía nerviosa.

—Okay...¿es sobre magia?

—Si, algo así.—, Feline hundió aún más el hocico en el libro. Raven se sorprendió por la respuesta simple de su hermana. Eso confirmaba su teoría de que no estaba concentrada en el libro. Cuando le preguntaban sobre magia, Feline era capaz de dejar lo que estaba haciendo para dar una explicación que haria sentir muy satisfecho a un profesor. También destacaba en la práctica, sus hechizos para transformar objetos y criaturas casi no tenían fallas, y una vez logró limpiar la casa rodante con un solo hechizo de levitación. Sus padres celebraran esas hazañas, y aceptaban con gusto comprarle los libros de magia que quisiera. Pero se negaban a que su hija se apartara de su lado para ir a Canterlot. Su sueño era ir a la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados, y año tras año su frustración crecía por no poder cumplirlo. Agradecía los elogios, pero odiaba que sus padres no entendieran que su habilidad necesitaba desarrollarse aún más. Los libros no bastaban, necesitaba maestros que la guiaran. Estaba atada con una cadena invisible a esa casa rodante. Ya no le importaban los hermosos lugares que podía visitar, ya no le interesaba el trabajo de sus padres, ya no quería ver cómo su hermana menor se ganaba el aprecio de todos. Sólo quería ir a Canterlot, punto final.

Las tres horas pasaron, el padre estacionó la casa rodante en la zona de aparcamiento de una de las posadas para turistas en las Cataratas de Neighagra. La yegua y las dos potrillas de la familia bajaron del vehiculo para estirar las patas, mientras el padre entraba a la recepción para informar que se quedarian a dormir alli, obviamente pagando el espacio que ocuparían en el aparcamiento. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de las masas de agua cayendo, Raven notó un sendero con un cartel que indicaba "Acceso a las Cataratas". Corrió hacia alli, sin dudarlo.

—¡Raven, espera!—, gritó su madre mientras iba tras ella, con su otra hija siguiendo sus pasos.

Raven ignoró la orden y continuó avanzando, los arboles bloqueaban el poco brillo que ofrecía la luna y apenas podía ver. Por milagro no tropezó en medio del camino y llegó a una valla de seguridad que la separaba de las cataratas. Tenían una puerta, pero estaba cerrada. Se apoyó contra la misma para mirar. Eran tenebrosas y maravillosas al mismo tiempo, el agua al caer le transmitía una sensación de poder, la naturaleza le demostraba que era una hormiga al lado de su grandeza. Parecían cascadas de plata gracias a la luna, la niebla ocultaba la base de la montaña y parecía que estaba suspendida en el aire. Raven estaba tan inmersa en esa cosa increíble que no se dio cuenta que su madre y hermana llegaron a su lado.

—¡No vuelvas a alejarte de esa forma, esta muy oscuro!—, reprendió su madre. —Podrías haber trope...—. Se detuvo al quedar cautivada por la vista. Feline observaba también. Las tres se quedaron allí, mirando por un largo rato, hasta que recordaron que un padre y esposo debía estar esperandolas preocupado.

—Oh por Celestia, ahí están. Al menos hubieran dejado una nota—, dijo el padre, aliviado de verlas regresar. —Ya pague todo, así que vamos, entren a la casa. Su madre y yo tenemos que dormir muy bien, mañana no habrá paradas.

La familia ingresó a la casa rodante, y luego de una cena rápida, el matrimonio dio las buenas noches a sus hijas antes de entrar a su habitación.

—Me toca ir arriba—, reclamó Raven, ya subida a la litera superior.

—Como quieras—, Feline se encogió de hombros y se acostó en la litera de abajo.

—Aunque...¿por qué no podemos dormir dentro de la posada?—, preguntó Raven.

—Es más caro—, respondió Feline, cubriéndose con las sábanas. A su hermana menor le costaba dormirse, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a tener que escucharla hablar, hasta que el bendito sueño la hiciera callar. Pero esta vez, no tenía sueño. Y en el fondo, quería hablar con Raven.

—Que lastima, parecia muy linda. Aunque no tanto como las cataratas. ¡Son geniales!

—Si, lo son. Hace unos años eran más pequeñas

—¿En serio? ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? Nunca has estado aquí antes.

Feline sonrió levemente antes la inocencia de su hermana. —Lo lei en un libro de geografia de mamá. El agua erosiana cada vez más las rocas, y aumenta la cantidad de agua que pasa por allí. Ademas que poco a poco se están desviando hacia el sur.

—Eh, ¿qué es erosionar?

—Es cuando el aire o el agua comienza a gastar una superficie.

—Oh, ¿la hace más pequeña?

—Podría decirse que si.

—Ok, pues deberian hacer un dique, para frenar tanta agua.

—Dentro de unos años, tal vez.

—Bueno, no puedo esperar para verlas mañana. Deben ser tan lindas de dia como de noche—, Raven se cubrió la boca con los cascos para ahogar su risa.

Feline se puso seria otra vez. —Seguro que si.

Raven asomó la cabeza por el borde de su litera para mirar a su hermana. —¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches.

—Eh, ¿no vas a quitarte los anteojos?

Feline la miró. —Ahora lo hago.

—Okay—, Raven le sonrió y desapareció en sus sabanas.

Feline suspiró y cerró los ojos. No se quitó los anteojos.

* * *

El reloj marcaba la medianoche. Raven se despertó gracias a la sensación urgente en su bajo vientre. No debió tomar tanto jugo de manzana. Somnolienta, bajó con cuidado la escalera de la litera y fue al baño. Mientras aliviaba su necesidad, miró por la pequeña ventana del baño. Había algunas nubes que tapaban las estrellas. Deseó que fueran pasajeras, mañana más que nunca quería que estuviera el sol presente. Luego miró el espejo, el lavacascos, y notó algo raro. Allí estaban el peine, el perfume de mamá, la crema de afeitar de papá, y los cepillos de dientes, bien acomodados junto a la canilla. Pero... No, espera... Faltaba algo. Faltaba un cepillo. Más precisamente, el cepillo rojo de Feline. La mente un poco dormida de Raven no sabía cómo interpretar ese descubrimiento, y confundida salió del baño. Se acercó a la escalera para subir a su cama, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

La litera de abajo estaba vacía y desordenada.

—¿Feli?—, dijo en voz baja.

Miró a su alrededor. El armario estaba abierto, y faltaban varias cosas, todas pertenencias de su hermana. Su corazón comenzó a latir enloquecido mientras corría hacia la cocina/comedor de la casa.

—Feline, ¿donde estas?—, trató de no gritar. A pesar de la preocupación, no quería despertar a sus padres. Sobre la mesa, estaban ordenados los mapas, que indicaban diversos lugares de Equestria y reinos aledaños. Había un espacio vacío entre ellos, y Raven sabía que allí debía estar colocado un mapa de Equestria.

No quería llorar, pero los niños son muy malos para retener las lágrimas. Escuchó un golpe leve que hizo que su corazón omitiera un latido, y se dio la vuelta al instante. Era la puerta principal, que estaba un poco abierta y el viento la hacía mecerse. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, esa era la confirmación que necesitaba para salir afuera y gritar entre sollozos.

—¡Feli! ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Feli!

El recepcionista de la posada la escuchó y salió afuera para ver qué sucedía. Vio a la potrilla llorar y gritar, no dudo en acercarse.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ¿qué pasa?

—¡No esta, no esta! ¡Hermana!—, las patas de Raven ya no pudieron sostenerla y se arrodilló en el asfalto frío del estacionamiento. Las luces de la casa rodante se encendieron y sus padres aparecieron por fin.

—¿Pero que pasa? ¿Raven?—, su padre se acercó para abrazarla.

—Feli...Se fue...

—¿Cómo?

—No esta...

Su padre la miró atónito. De pronto, escuchó los cascos de su esposa, que corría de vuelta a la casa.

—¡FELI!—, el grito de la madre de Raven le perforó los tímpanos, y lo hizo caer a la realidad.

—No. No, no, NO—, se separó de Raven y entró a la casa también. El recepcionista estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. El unicornio volvió a salir al exterior, se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

—¡Usted! ¿La vio? ¡Por favor, digame que vio algo!

—Señor, cálmese, por favor. Su hija esta...

—¡No esta, no esta! No, no puede ser...—, el semental se alejó, mirando para todos lados, comenzó a gritar el nombre de Feline.

La madre abrazó a su hija, sus lágrimas en ese momento podrían igualar a las cataratas cercanas.

—Shh, Raven, calmate.

—No puedo...ella...

—Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco puedo.

Ambas quedaron allí, llorando juntas. El recepcionista había desaparecido, seguramente para llamar a la guardia. El padre continuaba gritando.

La luna se cansó de mirar esa escena, y se ocultó entre las nubes.

* * *

 **10 años después...**

* * *

" _Vamos, Raven, tú puedes"_ , pensaba, sentada en un banco de la plaza central de Canterlot. " _No dejes que este prejuicio te detenga. Tus padres confían en ti"._ La pony terrestre miró su reloj de pulsera y ajustó mucho más la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello.

Faltaban veinte minutos para reunirse con esa amiga de sus padres. Como era de suponerse, ellos se habían encontrado con múltiples ponys durante sus viajes, pero siempre habían narrado con especial cariño las experiencias que habían vivido durante su estadía en Canterlot con esta pegaso que iba a conocer ahora mismo. Aunque conocer no sería el término adecuado, porque Raven técnicamente ya la había conocido cuando tenía dos años, muy joven para recordarla. Se llamaba Golden Touch, había destacado como una excelente guardia real, pero se vio obligada a retirarse luego del incendio del teatro Apolo en Trottingham, hace 4 años. El sobrino de la Princesa Celestia, Blueblood, había sido invitado a ver una de las obras más prestigiosas de Equestria, y necesitaba una escolta. Dio la casualidad que un pirómano eligió esa noche para hacer de las suyas, Golden Touch logró salvar al noble y sus acompañantes, pero al costo de lesionarse de forma severa un ala y sufrir un trauma ocular en el ojo derecho. Como es de suponerse, la incapacidad para volar y ceguera monocular la volvieron incompetente para ser parte de la guardia real. Por lo tanto, la mismísima Princesa le ofreció un trabajo menos exigente: bibliotecaria en la Biblioteca Pública de Canterlot.

Raven no podía imaginarse a una pony tan audaz y guerrera, la imagen que sus padres le habían inculcado gracias a sus anécdotas, en un lugar tan tranquilo, sentada en un escritorio y atendiendo las consultas de los visitantes. De la misma forma que tampoco podía imaginarse a ella misma en una ciudad repleta de unicornios como esta. Pero allí estaba, por el simple hecho de cumplir los deseos de sus padres de aportar algo a la investigación etnográfica. Ella había aceptado con gusto ese trabajo, pero había dejado bien en claro que su principal pasión era escribir historias. Quería hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres, pero también quería dedicarse a lo suyo, y ellos no podían estar más de acuerdo. Raven sabía que no querían cometer el mismo error dos veces, aunque sus padres no lo expresarán en voz alta.

Los veinte minutos ya habían pasado. Raven suspiró, se levantó del banco, colocó sus pesadas alforjas en su espalda y caminó en dirección a la Biblioteca. Sus ojos examinaban a los ponys de alta sociedad que pasaban cerca suyo, sus oídos estaban atentos para captar los restos de conversaciones que mantenían. Miraba los edificios de arquitectura elegante, escuchaba a las ruedas de los carruajes pasar con rapidez sobre las calles de piedra. Por ínfimos que fueran, esta clase de detalles eran importantes para la etnografía, y más tarde analizaría todo esto al escribir sus notas. Durante años había escuchado las explicaciones de sus padres sobre qué información era relevante y cuál no para estudiar a una comunidad, y cómo recolectarla. Ahora debía poner todo eso en práctica.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Respiró hondo y abrió las puertas enormes de madera. El lugar estaba casi vacío, ya que era un dia laboral. Tenía dos pisos, y en el primero había un amplio espacio de lectura, con mesas largas y bien iluminadas. Dos escaleras, una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, permitían acceder al piso de arriba. Las estanterías no eran tan altas como para producirle vértigo, ni tampoco muy bajas. Caminó hacia el mostrador, pero no había nadie, sólo había un timbre para recibirla. Lo presionó.

—Hey—, dijo una voz detrás de ella. Raven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquello que había inspirado el nombre de la ex guardia real: sus ojos dorados.

—¡Oh! Hola—, saludó Raven, —¿Es la bibliotecaria?

—La misma—, Golden caminó hacia detrás del mostrador. —¿Buscas un libro?

Raven la miró confundida. —Eh, no... Perdón, voy a presentarme. Soy Raven Beak—, le tendió un casco.

Golden la miró de arriba abajo. Raven se puso nerviosa.

—¿Raven Beak? ¿La hija menor de Luthier's Hoof y Highland Sunrise?—, preguntó la pony terrestre.

—Aaaah claro, lo había olvidado—, Golden estrechó el casco de Raven. —Yo soy Golden Touch.

—Encantada—, dijo Raven, preguntándose si ella había olvidado la descripción de su apariencia o que vendría aquí. —Mis padres me contaron mucho de usted.

—Si, me lo imagino. ¿Dónde están ahora?

—En Ponyville, un pueblo cercano. Me dejaron por mi cuenta para hacer la investigación.

—Esos dos... Cuando recibí la carta sobre ti...Siempre fueron así de descuidados

—Me gusta pensar que tienen confianza en mi—, Raven sonrió levemente. —Además, no me dejaron al cuidado de alguien cualquiera.

—Si, con una pony medio ciega y que no puede volar—, Golden se rió sarcásticamente.

Raven no sabía si unirse a la risa.

—En fin. Ven—, Golden comenzó a caminar en dirección a la zona de lectura.

—Eh, ¿no hay problema con dejar el mostrador solo otra vez?

—Para algo esta el timbre. Vamos.

Cruzaron entre las mesas y las estanterías, hasta llegar a una puerta al fondo de la sala. Raven oyó el tintineo de llaves y Golden abrió la puerta. Ingresaron a un pasillo largo que terminaba en otra puerta. Del otro lado de la misma, se encontraba la casa de la bibliotecaria. La puerta principal daba a la sala de estar, a la derecha estaba la habitación de Golden, a la izquierda estaba la habitación que ahora sería de Raven. Otro pasillo comunicaba con la cocina, el baño y el gran comedor. En este último había otra puerta que daba a un pequeño jardín. Raven ahogó una exclamación. Era bastante bonita.

—Aca vas a dormir—, declaró Golden, abriendo la puerta de dormitorio de Raven.

—Gracias—, dejó sus alforjas sobre la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había olor a encierro, se notaba que la bibliotecaria no tenía huéspedes.

—Supongo que almorzaste antes de venir aquí—, preguntó Golden, levantando una ceja

Raven hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía. Había estado tan nerviosa que se había negado a comer. Ahora, su estómago respondió con un gruñido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ok, voy a preparar la mesa. El comedor esta al final del pasillo. Nos vemos en quince minutos—, Golden cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Raven se apresuró a acomodar sus cosas, impulsada por el leve tono autoritario de Golden al decir la última frase. _"Definitivamente, no se parece en nada a lo que me contaron mis padres",_ pensaba. _"Bueno, es obvio. La conocieron antes de su accidente. Ahora no parece mala pony, pero es muy... no lo sé"._ Ella suspiró mientras terminaba de acomodar el escritorio con sus libros. _"No te preocupes, Raven. Estos meses pasaran volando antes que te des cuenta. Sólo concéntrate en la investigación"._ Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al comedor.

* * *

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, con algún que otro comentario. Especialmente sobre el piano que había en un rincón del gran comedor. Era del anterior bibliotecario, que no había podido transportarlo en la mudanza,y Golden no le prestaba mucha atención. Según ella, sólo lo había tocado dos veces, unas canciones simples que había aprendido de su madre.

—¿Ella era música?—, preguntó Raven, ya dando los últimos bocados de su comida.

—Su talento era el piano, pero eso no la llevó a ninguna parte. Así que cambió su trabajo a mucama.

—¿Era? ¿Ella esta...?

—Si, hace tiempo ya. No hagas un drama con eso—, resopló Golden.

—Oh, ok—, respondió Raven. —Bueno, mis abuelos paternos eran luthiers.

—Ya lo sé, si. Tu padre me habló de ellos... No con mucho cariño que digamos.

—Nunca los conoci. Mi padre dijo que eran muy conservadores, y querían obligarlo a seguir con el negocio familiar, a pesar que él le gustaba la etnografía.

—Hasta que conoció a tu madre, profesora de geografía, y lo ayudó a liberarse de eso.

—Si, tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera.

—Dicelo a tu hermana.

El agua que Raven estaba bebiendo se atoró en su garganta, dejó el vaso y comenzó a toser. Se le saltaron algunas lagrimas, y cuando pudo recuperar la compostura, miró a Golden.

—¿Qué...?—, tosió otra vez. —¿Qué fue eso?

—Lo siento, hace tiempo que perdí el tacto—, dijo Golden, sin emoción en su voz.

—No hace falta decirlo, ya me di cuenta. Eso fue muy grosero—, Raven frunció el ceño mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—Pero quería sacar ese tema pronto—, continuó la pegaso, ignorandola. —Primero, porque tengo curiosidad por saber cómo fueron las cosas desde tu punto de vista. Y segundo, porque tu madre me pidió que hable contigo de eso, cree que puedo ayudarte. Así que...—, Golden se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos sobre la misma. Una vez más, sus ojos dorados ocupaban toda la visión de Raven, y esta tragó saliva. —Me gustaría hablar sobre tu hermana.

—Yo...—, la boca de la pony terrestre se había paralizado, entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza, y los volvió a abrir. —No. No quiero—. Se levantó con tanta rapidez que casi tira la silla, y se quedó mirando a Golden fijamente. Esperaba que sus palabras y mirada fueran firmes, pero no era así. Esta pegaso la intimidaba mucho.

—¿No?—, Golden también se levantó, con calma. —Ok. ¿Cuando entonces?

—¡No lo sé!—, gritó Raven, sintió que su voz se quebraba un poco, pero de ninguna forma iba a llorar. —Pero ahora no. Acabo de...

—Acabas de llegar aquí, si—, la interrumpió Golden. —Lo entiendo, no estas lista. Pero tenia que probar. Eres diferente a mi. Pero algunos patrones se repiten.

Golden buscó un carrito cercano y lo acercó a la mesa para colocar todos los platos y cubiertos en él. Raven no se movía, estaba pensando en esas últimas palabras. La pegaso terminó de acomodar las cosas y se dirigió con el carrito fuera del comedor, hacia la cocina.

La única compañía que tenía ahora era el sonido del reloj, cuyo ritmo constante se fusionaba con el de su propio corazón. Se sentó en la mesa vacía. Creía comprender lo que le había dicho Golden. Esa pegaso había llegado a esta biblioteca hace años como ella, con el recuerdo de su accidente fresco en su memoria, y posiblemente en su momento tampoco quiso hablar de eso. Incluso tal vez había reaccionado peor que ella ante la mención del mismo. Pero Raven era diferente, su reacción podría haber sido diferente y por eso Golden quiso probar si podían discutir sobre el tema de su hermana ahora. Aun así, no le gustó para nada la forma tan directa con que comenzó la conversación, pero al mismo tiempo, le parecía amable de su parte acceder a la petición de su madre. Sin embargo, había algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué Golden sentía curiosidad por saber su versión de la fuga de su hermana? ¿Acaso de verdad se preocupaba por ella y quería ayudarla? ¿Acaso quería comprobar que sus padres no hayan mentido u omitido detalles? Raven no sabia que pensar, se sentía acorralada entre la actitud de Golden y el deseo de sus padres de que hiciera la investigación sobre Canterlot. Decidió aferrarse a esto último. _"_ _Porque para eso estoy aquí"_ , pensó, _"_ _No para discutir sobre Feline. No hay nada que discutir sobre ella. Se escapó porque no le gustaba su vida, y punto"._ Otro pensamiento quiso asomarse a la mente de Raven, pero ella lo reprimió. Se levantó de la mesa, y lentamente se dirigió hacia su habitación. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 _Hasta aca la primera parte! Estoy abierta a cualquier opinión. Si quieren bombardear el fanfic, tirarle rosas o las dos cosas juntas, haganlo xD_

 _Ahora, para más información, voy a dejarles acá abajo una especie de guía, que especifica la edad de los personajes y años que transcurren entre una cosa y otra y bla bla bla. Espero que se entienda:_

 **Fuga de Feline Paws.**

 _Raven: 12 años_

 _Feline: 16 años_

 **Pasan 10 años...**

 **En la biblioteca**

 _Raven: 22 años_

 _Golden: 37 años_

 _Feline: 26 años_

 **4 años atrás...**

 **Accidente del Teatro Apolo**

Golden: 33 años

 **20 años atrás...**

 **Golden conoce a Luthier's Hoof (Padre de Raven) y Highland Sunrise (Madre de Raven)**

 _Golden: 17 años_


End file.
